042314doirryspor
10:32 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:32 -- 10:33 GT: ~Magic iʃ real. ʃcience iʃ ALʃO real. There iʃ no reaʃon that the two cannot coexiʃt.~ 10:33 GA: hahahah is she still uppity about that 10:33 GA: lmao 10:34 GA: no, but, magic is literally just programming in the game, its all science when you look close enough 10:34 GA: i seriously hope this isnt the only reality because this one sucks ass and is totally fake 10:34 GT: ~No, ʃhvʃh, we jvʃt diʃcvʃʃed thiʃ.~ 10:35 GA: maybe theres a parallel universe where magic is real 10:35 GT: ~Why are yov even contacting her, anywayʃ? I thovght yov hated her.~ 10:35 GA: or a parallel reality i guess 10:35 GA: i dont hate her 10:35 GA: ive said before, probably not to you though, i dont really hold grudges 10:35 GA: i do however like being an asshole 10:36 GT: ~...I get the impreʃʃion yov'd pay me to ʃtab her.~ 10:36 GA: well, i mean, its not like shes on her last life 10:36 GA: hey did your curselove get sorted out yet or is that still a thing 10:37 GT: ~It'ʃ not a CVRʃE, Doir. I do wiʃh everyone wovld ʃtop harping on abovt it. I looked at my conʃeqvenceʃ and everything.~ 10:37 GA: yeah yeah whatever 10:38 GA: so, hey, im not hurting your feelings by being mean to seriad, am i? 10:38 GA: like, im not overstepping any boundaries, right? 10:38 GA: not that she has any boundaries lmao 10:38 GT: ~Very trve.~ 10:38 GT: ~Bvt no, it'ʃ perfectly fine. Aʃ long aʃ thingʃ remain platonic between the two of yov, yov can inʃvlt her all yov like.~ 10:39 GA: heheheh okay good to know 10:39 GA: by the way i totally found out that she was harboring red feelings for kikate this whole time and doesnt love me or leon 10:39 GA: so you should mention that to leon 10:40 GT: ~How exactly do yov figvre yov're not holding a grvdge againʃt her, again?~ 10:41 GA: its not a grudge 10:41 GA: its like my neutral way of dealing with people 10:41 GA: when i like someone and theyre my friend, im nice and friendly insultive 10:41 GA: when im neutral or slightly less than neutral im totally insultive 10:41 GA: and when i hate someone i slap them a lot 10:41 GA: right in the face 10:41 GA: and maybe stab them 10:42 GA: are you just now realizing im a huge asshole? 10:43 GA: in my defence, everyone i meet starts out a few points above neutral on my liking them scale 10:45 GT: ~Not an aʃʃhole per ʃe, jvʃt...odd, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 10:45 GA: same end result 10:45 GA: so are you seriously still in love with that seawitch 10:46 GA: cmon man dont get pulled into the plot by the npcs 10:46 GA: jeeeeeeez 10:47 GT: ~Doir, I really don't ʃee what all the fvʃʃ iʃ abovt! Why can't I love who I pleaʃe, and let that be the end of it?~ 10:47 GA: no 10:47 GA: like seriously, getting cursed by someone who isnt even a part of the overarching plot? just one of the subplots? you gotta try harder 10:47 GT: ~Fine, then. I've ʃaid what I've come to ʃay. I'll take my leave now, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 10:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:47 -- 10:48 GA: told you im an asshole lmao 10:48 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:48 --